


Band Camp

by writerkind



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerkind/pseuds/writerkind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically its just how I think band camp for the marchingstuck AU would go. That's all there is to this. I might add more to it later if anyone actually likes it but right now I'm going to leave it alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Band Camp

“Strider! What did I tell you about those sunglasses!”, Noir yelled from the stands. Dave sighed, but kept them on, with the lack of respect for authority only a battery percussionist could master.  
“dude there is no way in hell im taking these off its fucking bright today” he shouted back. It was the first day back for the AHS marching band, of course marking the start of band camp. The band was out on the field, setting the new formations for this year’s show. Wearing sunglasses wasn’t actually that big of a deal, considering the ridiculous heat at just 10 am, so Jack just let it go. After all, they had bigger things to worry about -- like finally beating Snowman’s band at championships. Yes, this was going to be the year they finally kicked that bitch’s-   
The metronome kicked in again, interrupting his thoughts. Egbert had started conducting. God, who let him be drum major, anyways? Well, Rose was at least competent, and did her job, but the only other option was Karkat, but he wasn’t much better, and everyone seemed to like John, so John became the drum major (that’s not to say Karkat didn’t bitch about it to Noir for weeks after the announcement, because oh god, he did).   
Speaking of the angry little troll, he had stopped marching, thrown down his sousaphone, and started yelling at a baritone player.   
“NO FUCK EQUIUS YOU GO HERE, NOT THERE.” he complained, gesturing wildly.   
“D--> listen here lowbl00d, i know what i am doing, regardless of what you think is right”  
“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW WHERE YOU’RE GOING HALF THE TIME DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHICH FOOT IS YOUR LEFT FOOT YOU STUPID HORSE-OBSESSED FREAK?!” Karkat was really freaking out this time, and John had taken notice. He jumped down from the podium at the front of the field and crossed the field to try to calm the low brass argument.   
“karkat, maybe you should calm down? it is the first day back after all, not everyone’s been practicing their marching all summer...” John was still a little anxious about trying to direct everyone. He was always saying stuff like “i’m their friend, not their leader!”, but that wasn’t the best thing to say to Karkat.  
“NO FUCK YOU EGBERT DID YOU SERIOUSLY NOT SEE THAT THIS GUY MUST HAVE BEEN BORN WITHOUT A FUCKING THINK PAN OR SOMETHING BECAUSE HE MADE SUCH A STUPID MISTAKE IF YOU DIDNT SEE THAT I QUESTION WHETHER YOU EVEN DESERVE TO BE DRUM MAJOR ACTUALLY YOU DON’T BUT THAT’S ANOTHER STORY ALTOGETHER AND SHUT THE HELL UP I DIDN’T SPEND ALL SUMMER PRACTICING MARCHING” he ranted on like this for a while, before realizing that Rose was behind him.   
“Ahem, Karkat? Perhaps Equius would have already rectified his mistake and we could be advancing if you weren’t so busy creating a distraction.” Something about Rose’s tone made Karkat close his mouth and pick up his sousa again. “Alright, SET!” she shouted, and turned on her heels to continue working the met. The band snapped back to attention, and continued memorizing the last few sets.  
Trouble again resurfaced in the form of the blind saxophone player, Terezi. The drill writer had decided to place the altos very near the tenor drums, which certainly would have been fine in any other band. Unfortunately, in AHS, this was a risky combination, due to Terezi’s infamous obsession with a certain, effortlessly cool drummer.   
“D4V3...” she called as they passed each other. “H3Y C00L K1D!” She did this several times, to Noir’s annoyment. He finally decided he’d had enough.  
“Oy, Terezi! QUIT IT with the flirting, okay? Can’t you see that the damn kid isn’t interested!” Terezi stuck her tongue and called back “N0 I C4NT! BLIND, R3M3MB3R?”   
“I literally could care less about your stupid blind girl jokes, just march.”   
What happened next, nobody could really figure out. Without any warning, Dave was kissing her. A second later, he was back in his spot, waiting to continue. All the side conversations stopped. Was it seriously intended, or did he do it for the irony? Terezi? Really? With her weird dragon shirts and her apparently insatiable need to lick her sax reed? There was literally no way to tell, because Dave’s face was completely unreadable. Terezi was somewhere between shocked and very pleased, but she was surprisingly calm. John’s face had betrayed a flash of sadness, but the only one who even noticed was Rose. With that startling development, it seemed the band had had enough drama for the remaining 40 minutes of practice, and the lunch break began.


End file.
